Jason Voorhees (According to fanboys)
Summary Jason Voorhees is an undead zombie killer with a hockey mask. He can't die (ever) because he always comes back no matter what. I don't care what you say Jason can't die. Did I mention he can't die? Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-C, doesn't matter because he can't die | 8-B, still doesn't matter because he still can't die Name: Jason Voorhees Origin: The best movie EVER Gender: Male Age: Probably really old because he can't die Classification: Zombie, Murderer, he can't die | CYBORG ZOMBIE KILLER FROM SPACE (who can't die) Powers and Abilities (make sure to pay attention to this part because it's very important):''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (All Types) (because he can't die), Resurrection (which he doesn't need because he can't die), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (All Types), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Possession, he can't die | All previous abilities, as well as Immortality Negation (Killed a clone of his past self, who can't die) and Regeneration (True-Godly) (on top of not being able to die, now he extra can't die), he can't die '''Attack Potency: Building Level (scales to some girl with telekinesis whose name I have forgotten, who destroyed a building) | City Block Level (destroyed a space station) Speed: Fast (Dodged bullets, making him fast) Lifting Strength: Infinite (Yo Mama so fat Jason slightly struggled to lift her (yes I just made a Yo Mama joke (I'd say please don't kill me if I didn't want to die))) Striking Strength: Building Class | City Block Class Durability (this is important too):''' TO INFINITY AND BEYOND (he can't die) '''Stamina: He can't die Range: Extended melee range, higher with other weapons Standard Equipment: Every weapon known to man Intelligence: Only average, but who cares? He still can't die. Weaknesses: Being manipulated through his dead mother can stop Jason in his tracks. Also, nearly all of this "research" is completely wrong. Key: Human/Zombie Jason | Über Jason / Jason X Others Notable Victories: Michael Myers Shirtless Michael Myers Alien/Xenomorph The Predator Apex Predator (Mortal Kombat) Pinhead Ash Williams Ghostface Chucky Kujo Pennywise (Books, 1990s miniseries, 2017 reboot, and Deadlights) Slenderman Frankenstein Jaws Annabelle The Creeper (aww man) The Looksee The Tethered (Us) The Babysitter Leatherface and the entire Sawyer family Deadites Prometheus/Engineers Jigsaw Mark Hoffman Amanda Young Billy the Puppet The Predalien The monsters from "Bird Box" The monsters from "A Quiet Place" Leprechaun Bad Ash Eyeless Jack Jeff the Killer Every FNAF animatronic Indominus Rex "Ghost" Jason (Never Hike Alone) Freddy Krueger Digger (My Bloody Valentine) The Thing (no, not the one from Marvel) The Blob Krampus Jack Frost Magnus (Black Christmas) Billy (Black Christmas) Ripley Ripley (The clone with Xenomorph DNA) Every "Goosebumps" character Any other horror character I forgot He can't die Notable Losses: Ash Williams (Not canon (yes it is but this is according to fanboys)) Actual logic He can't die Inconclusive Matches: He can't die Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Characters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters